Donde esta death the Kid
by Chibi-oni-star
Summary: una peuqeña historia de que podira estar haciendo el
1. Chapter 1

**Donde esta death the Kid**

El día de hoy el grupo de Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki Chrona junto con Kid y las gemelas fue citado al cuarto del Shimigami-sama solo había un problema no estaban ni Kid ni Chrona.

-donde pueden estar eso dos- decía con reproche el Ninja peli azul- no es normal de ellos desaparecer así de la nada cuando tenemos una misión

-posiblemente estén haciendo algo sin nosotros- decía Liz-

-pero no es normal en chrona- maka defendiendo a su amiga- de seguro Kid la abrigó a algo , shimigami no sabe donde puedan estar

-,,,- el shimigami no dijo nada solo observa a los jóvenes- bueno maka es un poco difícil no puedo detectar el alma de mi hijo, porque no van a buscaros regresen en medio hora

Los jóvenes obedecieron la indicación decidieron divise en equipo de mujeres y hombres los chicos buscarían en la escuela y las chicas por ser mas en la cuidad.

-bueno son las 12:30 nos veremos aquí a las 1:00 para ver quien los encontró de acuerdo- dijo maka-

-de acuerdo- respondieron en coro

.-.-.-.-.-.*Star y Soul part.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ambos buscaban entre los salones preguntando a los estudiantes y profesores, en eso se toparon con sid quien le proporciono un poco de información según el Kid se veía un poco tenso y chrona nerviosa según perdieron las ultimas horas de clase.

-así que ese chico bueno de Kid y chrona se escaparon que crees que estén haciendo- decía el peli blanco de soul- he B*S que opinas

-solo una cosa a los dormitorios de chicas- decía el joven con afán-

-crees que se encuentren hay-respondió- no creo que se encuentren hay

En eso el joven Ninja volteo con un sonrisa en eso soul entendió una pequeña diversión para ellos dos mientras las chicas no estaban.

-vamos soul!, vamos co mon.! Vamos allá a divertirnos vamos a la obra en una sola maniobra! –decía cantando- vamos mi querido soul

-bien pero deja de cantar esa canción infantil-

Los dos se acercaron al vestidor de chicas los dos se quedaron rojos pero había un problema no muy esperado…

-Marie-sensei- dijeron los dos asustados-

Después solo se oyó un explosión proveniente de los pasillos de la escuela, en eso después de 15 minutos de dolor su querida maestra junto con Stein decidieron hace un interrogatorio a los jóvenes de porque espiaban a las chicas.

-bien chicos, si no me dicen los córtale -sacan su pequeño cuchillo- porque esta hay

-buscábamos a chrona –soul- tenemos un misión y no la encontramos ni ha Kid

-pero Kid no podía estar hay eso no responde nada –Marie- además Chrona dijo que se encontraba mal

-así como que mal sid dijo que se escaparon –black star decía enojado- Stein no puede detectar a Kid necesitamos irnos ya esa misión nos espera

Stein le levanto y vio a la pared, trata de detectar a Kid o Chrona extrañamente no los detectar a ninguno de ellos , el se sorprendió y miro a los chicos asustado.

-no los localizo es mejor ir con el shimigami, esto me da lama espina – respondió-

En eso sid-sensi entro a la habitación

lo han localizado- pregunto- ninguno ha podido localizar a kid

Los demás se observaron decidieron ir con shimigami para ver que ocurría.

.-.-.-. con las chicas.-.-.-.

-miren que genial suéter- dijo Liz observando los descuentos de ropa- podremos comprar todo para la misión

-pero ni sabemos que misión es –dijo tsubaki- tenemos que encontrar a Kid y Chrona

-se me hace raro que tal si hay algo ente manos- dijo Maka- no es normal que ellos desaparezcan

-a la mejor una bruja los secuestro – dijo Liz- a decir verdad los he visto raros

Los demás empezaron a hablar Maka intento usar su habilidad de detectar almas en eso no puedo ser capas de detectar las almas de Kid y Chrona en la cuidad ella se asusto y les dijo a las chicas que regresaran con el shimigami para saber que ocurría.

.-.-.-. En la habitación del shimigami.-.-.-.

Todos se encontraban en la habitación preocupados de donde se encontraban ellos dos solo veían como el shimigami observa el espejo.

**Maka:** shimigami sabe donde pueden estar

En eso el volteo un poco sonrojado si se podía decir…

**Shimigami:** se encuentran en la casa

**Black*Star**: así que se encuentran no se preocupen iré por ellos

En eso antes de cualquier cosa salio disparado así la mansión del shimigami…

**Shimigami:** no debió hacer eso apenas se ponía bueno

**Stein:** a que se refiere

En eso el shimigami mostró la razón de porque no se encontraban ellos dos , todos mostraron un leve sonrojo al ver como Chrona y Kid se encontraban abrazados uno del otro en la cama completamente desnudos con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros.

**Maka:** valla

**Marie:** a que lindo se mostraron su amor

**Stein:** eso explica muchas cosas

**Liz:** creo que de ahora en adelante Chrona esta con nosotras no crees Patty

**Patty:** no me imagino la sorpresa que se llevara Black Star

En eso se empezó a reír desquiciadamente los demás se quedaron en blanco, todos se acercaron al espejo observaron como el joven subía por los árboles ara alcanzar la venta del cuarto de Kid.

Black*Star: vamos Kid sal

En eso Black Star rompió la ventando en eso no pudo caer al observa la escenita de ellos dos, por su parte chrona toda apenada se tapo con la manta y Kid solo mira con odio a Black Star mientras este esta tirado por ver a los dos sin sus ropas lo siguiente que paso fue Kid golpeando a Black Star por la ventana .

_Ese si fue un día difícil._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno aquí con otro fic demasiado corto pero lo hice debido a una loca idea que se me vino a la cabeza espero que les halla justado.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Donde esta death the Kid**

_Chrona y Kid caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela su padre los había citado para cumplir una misión ellos dos debido al que el día anterior maka Black star salieron solo ellos juntos con sus armas a cumplir la otra misión que habían perdido, entre murmullos sobre lo sucedido que habían hecho los dos mostraron un leve sonrojo._

En al llegar se encontraban las gemelas y shimigami el cual solo los miraban con un sonrisa picara.

**Patty:** ya llego la parejita

**Kid**: por favor dejen en paz con eso

**Liz:** igual es difícil no ponerse así después de todo lo que hicieron ese rato

Chrona se puso demasiado roja hasta las orejas con la discusión de Kid con sus armas sobre lo que estaban asiendo ese día.

**Kid:** bien padre en que consiste nuestra misión

**Shimigami:** bueno quiero que vallan a investigar sobre la desaparición de un joven al parecer esto involucra una bruja de gran poder

**Kid:** entendido padre vamos

Los 4 salieron de la habitación pero chrona fue detenida

**Shimigami:** quisiera hablar con tigo chrona

**Kid**: padre

**Shimigami:** Kid esperara afuera

_Kid salio de la habitación en eso sus compañeras lo siguieron; el shimigami chasqueo los dedos en eso pareció una pequeña mesita con un poco de te y galletas le dijo a chrona que tomara asiento le sirvió un poco de te._

**Shimigami:** he visto lo que tu y Kid hicieron el día anterior como te sientes

_Chrona solo volteo a un lado un poco sonrojada._

**Chrona:** y-y-y-o-o-o no se co-como lidiar con esto shimigami-sama

**Shimigami: **supe que Marie y Stein te propusieron adotarte para ser su hija

**Chrona:** s-s-i aun no se como lidiar con eso

**Shimigami:** chrona dime algo como te siente con Kid

_Chrona se puso roja como un tomate __empezó a voltear a todas partes , su cara mostraba mucho sonroja en eso el shimigami le dio un pequeño golpe._

**Chrona:** y-y-y-y-o-o-o-o- l-l-l-l-o-o-o amo demasiado esa e-es la verdad

**Shimigami:** eso lo se solo espero que puedan estar juntos

**Chrona:** si

_Chrona sonrío calidamente al shimigami, el cual le regreso un risa enérgica al parecer Kid había decidido bien a su amada._

_Después de un rato Chrona salio en el cual se encontraba Kid observando un reloj todo nervioso a lo que su padre pudiera haber dicho, noto en la cara de Chrona un sonrisa lo cual le indico que no había pasado nada malo, los dos tomaron sus manos y se dirigieron a su misión._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**No me maten por este camp corto! Pero el proximo y ultimo después sigue en esta linea la de Frutos de amor esto es como una precuela o algo ke paso antes en esta historia Kid tiene 15 y chrona 14 , bueno seguiré espero ke les alla gustado.**


End file.
